


someone you used to love

by justanhonorablemetnion (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justanhonorablemetnion
Summary: Patrick had been inlove





	someone you used to love

_I’m starting to forget just what summer ever meant to you_

Patrick had been in _love_. Like, there was love with your first person where you felt weird and everything was new and strange and kinda sucked, but then there was _love_. Where your whole body ached and you always felt like everything was one second from falling apart but it was beautiful anyways. He was in deep then and he knew it.

Every time he was with Gerard everything melted away. Suddenly there was no pressure from the band or the label. Suddenly his insecurities shrunk to the back of his mind. Suddenly Patrick could just be Patrick. And he was so incredibly in _love_ with Gerard.

They were a summer couple. The kind that existed best in a lazy atmosphere. Besides, summer was when they met, back on Warped Tour. Nothing happened then, but Patrick wondered. And then it did not too long later. When schedules lined up, things caught fire. No one between bands and management and such tried to interfere. There were whispers that Patrick could hear, things like “he’s young, he’ll realise” or “they must know it’ll never last”. He would dismiss them though, because he didn’t want to believe it. But it didn’t last, much to Patrick’s disappointment. Things changed, just like they always did. Gerard becoming distant didn’t stop Patrick from being in _love_.

The first night Patrick realised it was over, he cried himself asleep and woke up drained. He was 22 but there was no life to him. It took a week. He didn’t talk to anyone or leave his apartment. He tossed out Gerard’s stuff instead. The last thing was the toothbrush - which had been the first thing - and it was he hardest. It was the last thing he had of Gerard and he didn’t want to let it go. He could even remember the conversation over that. The “hey, this is embarrassing, but do you have a toothbrush I could borrow” after the first time Gerard had stayed over. Patrick ended up tossing it though, because he knew it had to be done.

And he moved on. And Gerard moved on. They both got married, they both had different lives, and remained friendly - but were never friends. Maybe it could’ve been more, but Patrick was hurt. _Love_ left wounds. They refused to scab over or scar, and there was no question to healing.

But it was still strange when Patrick saw him. After all these years, after wanting to say all these things, Patrick simply played a staring contest with him across the room at a house party. His wife finally found him after being lost and dragged him away, leaving Gerard staring.

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it_

Gerard, coincidentally, had been in _love_ too. And at that house party, he’d suddenly regretted ever letting go.

_I just got too lonely_


End file.
